


sleepwalk should be over by now (you make my dreams come true)

by honeymoonhere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoonhere/pseuds/honeymoonhere
Summary: All Yazi wanted was to sleep, really.





	sleepwalk should be over by now (you make my dreams come true)

**Author's Note:**

> fem!phan based on [this](http://gabriellefe.tumblr.com/post/133692383828/its-two-in-the-morning-why-are-you-on-a-run) tumblr post.  
> (Names are based upon their [mum's suggestions ](https://www.astrotheme.fr/images/Phil_Lester_time_of_birth.jpg) in tabinof.)

Four days.

It had been four days since Yazi last had a good night’s rest.

She knew for sure because it had been four days since her upstairs neighbour had started listening to ‘90s pop at three am, music so loud and bass boosted to the point that Yazi’s ceiling actually shook. Of course, the reason for this could also be the very rhythmic and also very loud thuds resonating through the thin walls and honestly, she didn’t even want to know what they were doing up there. As if the humid London summer heat wouldn’t be reason enough to keep her awake. All she wanted was to sleep, really.

Groaning, she turned around, pillow wrapped around her head in a weak attempt to block out the sound. 

Why twenty year old pop? Why couldn’t they listen to Mozart or some indy acoustic guitar crap? There was a whole world of Songs That Let Your Poor Neighbour Sleep While You’re Listening To Them out there. Yazi let out a defeated breath in time with the current song ending. She rolled onto her back and stared at the Ikea lamp hanging from her ceiling.

Silence.

She lifted her head, hair falling into her eyes. She quickly brushed it behind her ear. A haircut would probably be a good idea.

Still silence.

Yazi sat up, blinking. It couldn’t be. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand, nearly knocking over her glass of water in excitement. 3:21am.

No sound came from above.

A smile threatened to spread on her face. Maybe she could actually turn up to work tomorrow without looking like she hadn’t slept for days, which at this point wasn’t even a hyperbole anymore. Maybe she wouldn’t even have to drink four disgusting cups of coffee to stay conscious or, even worse, down several energy drinks.

Then the beat dropped.

Actual dust rained from the ceiling, the dull bangs from above now louder than ever, and Yazi was about to cry.

This was it. This was the final straw. Yazi wasn’t an asshole, but after nearly a week of only about seven hours of sleep overall, even she had reached her level of acceptance and friendliness. Not like she even knew who said neighbour was, anyway. They could be some serial killer for all she knew.

She kicked off the duvet, slipped into her birkenstocks, barely managed to grab her cardigan, and stomped out of her bedroom.

 

 

Every step on the winding staircase brought her closer to the source of noise and every step she grew more and more aggravated. She’d been too impatient to take the lift; it was only one floor anyway, but the fatigue dragging at her eyelids turned the smooth marble of the stairs into a death trap despite the anger bubbling in her stomach.

She’d already planned the whole confrontation out in her head. Honestly, the plan had already been crafted in the first night of this torture, but been perfected over the course of the others; after all, overthinking had always been a talent of her’s.

She would knock on the door, hard enough to be heard over the music, and keep on knocking until they’d open. If her knuckles bled by the end of this night, she was willing to sacrifice her physical health in order to be able to keep her eyes open the next day. 

Then, after they had opened the door, she would nicely and patiently tell them to please, could you maybe turn down the volume a bit, that would be awesome, and her friendliness and eyebags would convince them. A bulletproof plan.

At least, her sleep-deprived mind thought so.

The corridor of the fourth floor was already in sight.

But that also meant she would have to interact with them. Yazi wasn’t really good with strangers and small talk when fully awake, so having to complain and thus probably upset them while managing to keep her eyes open was a whole other challenge.

The door was suddenly in front of her. She blinked. Great, now she was already spacing out.

Yawning, she noticed that it was Britney Spears playing at the moment. If Yazi hadn’t been about to pass out from exhaustion, she might even have complimented her neighbour’s taste in music.

She glanced at the doorbell panel. On it was scribbled ‘Fiona Lester’ in sharpie, the black ink a bit smudged.

She pressed the button and took a step back, straightening her back. A few seconds passed. No one came. Sighing, she raised her left hand to knock, when the summer breeze blew through the corridor, ruffling through Yazi’s hair, a welcome change from the static heat. The door creaked while opening slightly.

Yazi blinked. Well then. After all, the building in which their apartments were located in had been built in the 19th century, so doors simply not closing properly wasn’t that uncommon. Not keeping them locked was rather careless, though.

“Hello?” she said loudly, carefully opening the door further, voice drowned out by ‘Toxic’ playing.

Inside, it was mostly dark, and her eyes immediately flit to the light spilling out of the room opposite, which also seemed to be the source of the music. Yazi could definitely hear a bed creaking heavily. 

“Hello?” she repeated, slowly inching closer. Walking in on her neighbour wasn’t really at the top of her bucket list, but the lack of sleep had shut down any common sense and all she wanted was to have this damn noise turned off. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to interrupt anything-”

She peaked around the half-open bedroom door and froze.

Small speakers were turned on in a corner and Yazi almost couldn’t believe these tiny devices could produce such noise. What really made her stop was what was happening on the twin-sized bed.

A girl was jumping on it, up and down, with her black hair up in a bun, wearing matching emoji themed PJ’s. She was mouthing along to Britney Spears, trying her best to not let her glasses slide down too much while using a brush to act as her microphone. Her socked feet pressed down on the mattress after every jump, making the bed groan in a way that made it sound like it could collapse at any given moment.

Yazi wasn’t really sure what the appropriate reaction to this was. She was about to turn around, close the door behind her, forget this ever happened and just accept her fate, when their eyes met. She froze again.

Fiona caught sight of Yazi in mid air.

Her eyes grew comically large and she shrieked in a way that reminded Yazi of guinea pigs, the unexpected distraction nearly making her topple over when she landed, and she had to wave her arms around to keep herself upright. Yazi felt her face grow hot.

“Oh god, I - um, I’m from downstairs?” she rushed to almost scream over the singer’s voice, nervously scratching the back of her neck; oh god, why had she entered in the first place?

Fiona stood on her bed, hands balled into fists, shaking slightly and eyes still wide open. She blinked. 

Yazi blinked back.

The song ended.

Fiona slowly inched closer to the remote laying on her pillow, still holding eye contact, grabbing it in a quick, swift motion and turning down the next song currently starting to play to soft background noise. Yazi seemed to look harmless enough for her not to call the police. At least for the moment. Fiona cleared her throat.

“What’d you say?” Fiona’s voice shook a bit, but Yazi was still taken aback by how mellow it sounded. “I, uh… couldn’t quite understand you?”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m from downstairs. Well, I’m your downstairs neighbour?”

Fiona crossed her arms with a wary look in her eyes. “I don’t think we’ve met before…”

“Uh,” Yazi answered intelligently. “No we - we haven’t, I actually wanted to knock? On your front door. But you couldn’t hear me and the door stood open-”

“So you simply entered?” Fiona asked, one eyebrow raised, posture still very much defensive.

Yazi wanted to slam her head into the sharp edges of the speakers. “Well, yeah, I know this sounds rather dodgy, but -”

Wait, why was she feeling bad in the first place? It wasn’t her who’d been playing the Backstreet Boys for whole nights.

“Your music is loud. Like, really loud,” she said. “I can’t sleep.”

Fiona’s face slowly grew red.

“Oh, God.”

She stepped down from the mattress, frantically looking around until she spotted her phone, grabbing it and typing something fast. A beep confirmed the bluetooth disconnection to her speakers.

“I’m so sorry, oh crap, oh god,” she stammered, not really meeting Yazi’s eyes anymore. Fiona had started to fiddle with the charm on her phone. It was a small corgi, Yazi deduced.

“Uh, it’s no problem, really.” It was very much a problem. “It would just - be nice if you could, like, turn it down a bit from now on?”

Fiona glanced up again.

“Just so that I don’t have to worry that the roof will collapse, you know,” Yazi said, only half joking, and Fiona’s face became fiery red again.

“Yes, of course, I - uh.” She rushed to get to Yazi and extended her hand. Yazi just blinked at it. Fiona looked like she was about to cry. Yazi found that rather relatable.

“I’m Fiona,” she tried again, her hand still hovering in the air until Yazi finally grabbed it. It was soft, her fingers lean and long, and Yazi suddenly felt self conscious about her own dry ones.  
“Just so that you know in which apartment you’re even standing right now.”

Yazi let out a breath, laughing. “I’m Yazi.” 

Fiona was almost smiling now which softened up her features, and her posture had visibly relaxed. Yazi almost missed the warmth of her hand when she let go.

“Nice to meet you.” She cleared her throat. “Although I’m still very sorry, of course.”

Yazi shrugged. “It’s alright. I mean.” A yawn threatened to spill from her mouth and she tried her best to suppress it. “As long as I’ll be able to go to work with more than two hours of sleep tomorrow, unlike the last few days.”

“Two hours?” Fiona paled. “Oh god,” she groaned, dragging the palms of her hands over her face. “I’m so, so sorry.” She looked up again, guilt swimming in her bright blue eyes. Yazi was kind of mesmerized.

“It’s alright, really, as long as-”

“No, it’s not,” she interrupted her, looking weirdly determined now. “I really am sorry.” 

Yazi was about to open her mouth but Fiona cut her off again.

“How about I invite you to breakfast?”

Yazi’s heart skipped a beat. Fiona’s short-lived confidence had died down again and was now replaced by a blush on her face. 

“I’ll pay, uh, obviously. Starbucks? McDonalds? Wherever you want. And don’t feel pressured to say yes, for whatever reason, or something-”

“I’d love to,” Yazi blurted out. At this point, she was pretty sure the red on her cheeks matched the shade on Fiona’s.

Fiona, in turn, seemed perplexed for a heartbeat, before breaking into a timid smile.

“Alright.”

Silence stretched between them as they smiled at each other. Yazi just then noticed small star piercings in Fiona’s earlobes, sparkling in the dim light when she turned her head slightly. Her eyebrows were a lighter shade than her hair, her lips had a really nice shape and wow, Yazi was quite delirious, apparently.

“I should probably-”

“Yeah, it would probably be better if you-”

“Like, go to sleep?” Yazi pointed back to the corridor with her thumb and tried her best to appear casual. 

“Sure, that, yeah…” Fiona shuffled her feet, making it look like the sloths on her socks danced. “Just ring my bell tomorrow morning whenever, I’ll probably be awake anyway,” she chuckled.

Yazi raised an eyebrow. “Night owl?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

Yazi moved closer to the front door while still having her upper body angled towards Fiona.

“Okay, so, tomorrow then?” She had her hand on the door handle now.

“Yep, exactly.”

The summer breeze picked up again, tugging at the strands that fell out of Fiona’s bun.

“Okay then… tomorrow.”

Fiona laughed. Yazi felt warm all over.

“Tomorrow.”

The grin on Yazi’s face probably looked ridiculous as she closed the door after Fiona waved her goodbye. The whole situation was ridiculous, to be honest.

London’s lights were still sparkling outside with the moon when she fell onto her bed, eyes falling shut the moment her butt touched the mattress. The blissful silence surrounding her felt like heaven as she curled up next to her phone. She knocked out faster than ever, which shouldn’t be as much of a surprise to her as it was after days of insomnia.

Waking up had always been Yazi’s least favourite activity, but somehow she didn’t mind too much with the promise of warm pastries and ocean eyes waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you [whatdoiknowx ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx)for being an amazing beta reader!!  
> \- title is from [You Make My Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EErSKhC0CZs)  
> \- [tumblr link ](https://honeymoondp.tumblr.com/post/172359126161/title-sleepwalk-should-be-over-by-now-you-make)


End file.
